narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fū
was a kunoichi from Takigakure and the jinchūriki of the Seven-Tails. The Seven-Tails has been captured and sealed by Akatsuki, causing her death when the beast was extracted. She was mentioned by Deidara to be one of the first jinchūriki to be captured in the anime. Personality In the anime, Akatsuki member Deidara indicates Fū to have loathed humanity due to being neglected and hated by her village due to her status as a jinchūriki. Appearance Fū wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it, similar to that of Sakura's. Her forehead protector was worn on her arm like Shikamaru's. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrappings on her back, the purpose of it which is not yet revealed. In the anime, Fū has noticeably darker skin than she was depicted with in the coloured manga version. Abilities Not much is known about her abilities, but Fū can exhale a sparkling substance from her mouth that shines so brightly that it can blind her enemies, creating an opening for her or her allies to attack. Jinchūriki Transformations After having two tails active, Fū can use them as wings to fly and becomes fast enough to be able to dodge even one of Killer B's attacks. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Fū is resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside the other deceased jinchūriki. As dawn breaks on the second day, it is revealed that Tobi had turned the revived jinchūriki into his own customised Six Paths of Pain, with each having a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively. Each jinchūriki also had their particular tailed beast resealed within them and a chakra receiver embedded into their body. Fū is later seen travelling together with Tobi, in pursuit of Naruto and Killer B. Encountering their targets, the revived jinchūriki are sent into battle. After the enemy evaded Utakata's attack, Fū attempted to obscure their vision with her Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique, concealing Yugito Nii and Han's ambush. However, when this assault fails, she, like the others, unleashes the power of her respective tailed beast by materialising two of its tails. Using these tails, which doubled as wings, she confronted B directly. Dodging his initial attacks with Samehada, Fū continued to narrowly evade both of B's swords, despite them being thrown from behind her. This feat was achieved thanks to her sharing the field of vision of the other Six Paths of Pain and Tobi, due to the Rinnegan. Trivia * The author, Masashi Kishimoto, isn't completely sure yet about the gender of this jinchūriki. However, for the time being, Fū is considered to be a girl. * Fū can mean or . Fū is also the Japanese name for the . * Fū is the only known jinchūriki to not come from one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. References ru:Фуу (Джинчуурики)